


Seven Blessings

by Akane_Yuna (orphan_account), Sesuo_Maisora



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Reincarnation, god and goddess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Akane_Yuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesuo_Maisora/pseuds/Sesuo_Maisora
Summary: Once, there was a legend. Seven blessings to save seven countries. In a world of fantasy and magic, there is not such thing as impossible and the end of the world.A story of adventure, romance, and comedy between seven individuals. They can either save the world, or let the world reset and let the Gods above to enjoy.





	Seven Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware of spelling and grammar mistakes. Please enjoy.

**Chapter Prologue**

A red haired man uses his sword to cut the black miasma. The black miasma where it slowly turns to a shape of a human, with no eyes but hollow smile as it screamed in an inhumanly loud voice.

A woman with purple coloured hair defends the place, the battlefield where everything is being burned. She uses water to put off the flames, using parts of water to heal the wounded. Her, herself had scales on her skin as if not having enough water.

A man with emerald green eyes, his ears pointed unlike human ears. He uses his arrows to shoot the miasma, the wind helps and blows the miasma back, further away from him and the people fighting along him.

A woman with amber-brown eyes colour, helping and healing the wounded with a staff. Sometimes, she will set up invisible barriers or dispel the miasma using a white bright magic spell. She stays behind to tend to the wounded.

A man with dark violet eyes using a scythe to slash the miasma. The miasma does not dispers or dissapear, instead it was absorb into the scythe itself. He glares at the miasma-like monster that comes closer, as if to dare them to come over and get killed, he was at the most front as the main attackers.

A woman with blue eyes stood at the first line of attacks as well. Her eyes determined as her hands outstretched, casting one spell after another. Plants grows and sometimes barrier will form and deflect and purify the miasma. 

A man with deep-orange eyes stood at the middle, chanting with a large magic spell underneath him. The words he said could not be heard, but suddenly, there was a light that overcomes the place and everyone and everything was gone.

* * *

Once there lived seven gods, each are special with an unique power.

**God of Fire, Goddess of Water, God of Wind, Goddess of Nature and Creation, God of Darkness and Death, Goddess of Light, God of Space and Time.**

They were the ones to maintain the world, unafraid yet they decided to rule the world above the skies. They were immortal, and nothing beats a live soap opera drama. They would give one blessing to one child for each God. They will have a successor to represent every God.

At first, it was a friendly competition between seven countries that worship the seven Gods. Whoever won would be able to rule over the seven kingdoms or receive a speacial gift from the seven gods. However, one of the successors for the God of Darkness and Death was taken over by greed. He broke a seal and miasma monsters broke out.

Then, it became a ritual. Every 20 years, there will be a seal that seven successors must seal. Otherwise, miasma will break out, destroying everything they could until the next seven successors would seal the miasma.

* * *

The world filled with magical beasts, dark forces, the entertainers and audience above. Will the world be saved by seven individuals, or shall the cycle of the Seven repeats itself into a never-ending circle? Read to find out!

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter may or may not be posted, depending on my mood and inspiration. Thank you for reading.


End file.
